shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Rainville
Miranda Rainville (ミランダレインビル,Miranda Reinbiru) was founder and captain of the Feminist Pirates little after "The Great Age of Pirates", who also took care of orphaned children, teaching them ways of pirate. Someties she used an alias "Betty Sikes". }} |extra1= |bounty= 49,000,000 |}} }} Appearance Miranda was teenage girl with dark tanned skin, black hair tied in short ponytail. She had black A-shirt and army camouflage pants with pair of black boots. When she was at age of 15, she lost both of her legs and in age of 17, little after meeting Michael, she lost her right arm. She replaced her limbs with mechanical ones. vlcsnap-507676.png|Miranda as kid. 997t6.jpg|Mirandas full body view. 296959.png|Miranda with right hand. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Miranda’s main skill is in construction, as she was able to make herself a pair of mechanical legs and later right arm only little after they were cut off. She also was able to equip her legs with weaponry: left leg with cannon and right leg with blade. Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship Miranda is relatively good with the cannon she build in her leg, but can’t use it well enough to utilize it in battle. Because of this, she uses her cannon mostly to hit ships or other big stationary targets. Hand to Hand Combat Miranda fighting style consists mostly of kicks and weapons she has hidden inside her mechanichal legs. Full extent of her fighting skills isn’t known for the fact that she most of the time just runs away after accomplishing her goal, but she still was shown to be able to handle group of low ranking marine soldiers and few bounty hunters with her own, without much of trouble. However, it should be noted that her fighting abilities weren't main reason why she got her bounty. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility She is very fast runner and even gained her epithet "Mustang" after outrunning marines. Even Michael Roomheath, future Illusion Pirates captain, couldn’t gain on her after several dozen tries. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons After creating pair of mechanical feet to replace her lost legs, she equipped them with weapons, left leg with cannon and right leg with blade. Cannon was built in her knee and triggered as soon as she flexed her leg. It wasn't as strong as normal canon, but still effective against big groups and breaking stone walls and causing damage to ships. Sword (through, resembling more of blade) was built in his lower leg and was good enough to to withstand and rebel Michaels matchsticks and Tsanas sword. 21115.jpg|Miranda`s Knee blade. 40928.png|Mirandas Knee cannon. Relationships Crew Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Before she became pirate, Miranda manufactured several fake limbs for wartime cripples. Major Battles *Miranda vs Michael (Race, 25 Win, 1 loss). *Miranda vs Marine Soldiers (Won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Feminist Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Carabe197